sigue lloviendo
by bubble-tomo
Summary: generalmente los días lluviosos, son los días en los que más nos sentimos deprimidos, aunque a muchos nos guste el frío, TE, reviews!


"SIGUE LLOVIENDO"  
  
Tomoyo kisaragui  
  
Esta historia es narrada por lo que piensan y dicen los personajes, cada vez que encuentren esto ********************* es porque es el pensamiento de otro personaje, espero que les guste  
  
16 de Abril, hoy no es un día común y corriente, está lloviendo, lluvia en primavera, llueve mucho y no hay nadie en las calles, están solas.......no quiero ir a casa, para que?, prefiero caminar bajo la lluvia acompañada por ella, que caminar en mi casa acompañada por mi soledad. Hoy lo vi, entró al mismo salón de clases en la universidad con nosotros, sakura ya lo sabía, él se vendría a vivir a Japón definitivamente, no entiendo porqué me siento así, nunca me había sentido igual, siempre había estado tan sola y ahora.....me incomoda esta soledad, 20 años con mi soledad y ahora me quejo.........  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Hoy te vi, sigues igual de hermosa, no podía compararte con un ángel, siempre tan dulce, y tu sonrisa, tan encantadora como siempre, tan pura como siempre, me pregunto si tu corazón tendrá dueño, me gustaría ser yo, el dueño de tus pensamientos, de tu corazón, de todo tu ser.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Ya han pasado varias horas, al fin me decido, ya quiero regresar a casa, me siento mejor, después de haber desahogado mi llanto con la lluvia, aunque aún no se la razón de mi llanto y tristeza, la lluvia nunca me lo dirá y ahora que se ha ido, nuevamente quedé sola. Está despejando un poco y la luz está iluminando la ciudad, el sol ya no se oculta tras las nubes, las calles ya no están solas, pero yo sí.....  
  
-Tomoyo, hija!-sale mi madre preocupada-donde estabas?, te estaba esperando, estaba pensando ir contigo a dar un paseo, que te parece?  
  
-en serio?-me emociono, ya no voy a estar sola-ya me subo y me cambio  
  
-aquí te espero  
  
Que me pondré?, debo apurarme, ya son las 3 de la tarde, los minutos se van muy rápido y no quiero pasar poco tiempo acompañada, quiero librarme de mi soledad así sea por un instante, me daré un baño y me vestiré  
  
-donde...está mi madre?-que está pasando? no puede ser que ya no esté  
  
-su madre le dejó esto-la empleada interrumpe mis pensamientos, que es esto? Una carta? -gracias- subo a mi cuarto y comienzo a leer:" hija: me hubiera gustado pasar lo que queda de la tarde contigo, pero se me presentó un problema y es urgente que los soluciones pero te prometo que llegaré lo más rápido que pueda y saldremos" "pero te prometo que llegaré lo más rápido que pueda y saldremos", si claro, entonces toda su vida ha atendido cosas muy urgentes porque nunca he pasado un día entero con ella........no salgan! No quiero que salgan!, lagrimas, no salgan por favor.......no quiero volver a llorar, quiero morirme, porque tuvo que ilusionarme de esa forma...quería distraerme, pero solo logro atraer más a mi soledad.... Siempre he pensado que mi cama es muy acogedora, sobretodo cuando lloro , es la mejor forma de desahogarse, al igual que llorar con la lluvia. Ya han pasado dos horas, pasa el tiempo, ya son 3, comienza a llover, está anocheciendo, el sol ya se está ocultando , aunque no se puede observar muy bien, las nubes ocultan su luz, haciendo que la ciudad esté oscura.... otra vez.....  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
-vaya! Y yo que me había tomado la molestia de salir pero el agua no me deja ^ ^U- creo que va a ser otro día en el que te vea mi ángel, mientras tanto esperaré aquí, escampando, ocultándome de la lluvia, y de este día....-que haces corriendo....  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Comienzo a correr, hace rato salí de mi casa, la empleada me miró curiosa, , sabía que estaba así por mi madre, pero en realidad, no es por ella, quiero escapar de todo, por qué me encuentro así?, solo necesito compañía, alguien que me entienda, alguien con quien compartir mi soledad.......mis lágrimas se funden con las gotas de lluvia que caen, aun estoy corriendo, no se hacia a donde ir, quiero buscarlo, quiero desahogarme contigo....Eriol......pero porque pienso en él? Será que acaso él es la respuesta a lo que estoy buscando, es é, acaso de quien pertenece mi corazón?...que pasa? Porque me detengo? O más bien, quien me detiene....  
  
-que haces aquí-es él...  
  
-lo que pasa es que te vi corriendo y quería saludarte pero veo que estás muy mal, porque?  
  
-bueno....yo....-que le digo?, que le puedo decir a la persona por la cual me encuentro triste?, que estoy así por su culpa?-yo.....  
  
-si no quieres decírmelo está bien, te entiendo, no me tienes mucha confianza, apenas acabo de llegar y no hemos hablado mucho, casi no nos conocemos además...-él sigue hablando, no quiero que sigas! Si te tengo confianza, siempre la he tenido, sólo a ti, porque aunque no me correspondas, yo te quiero más que ha nadie y lo que más me gustaría es contarte todo lo que me pasa, si no fuera porque todo lo que me pasa se resume en una palabra.....Eriol-oye Daidouji, me escuchas?, pareces distante  
  
-ah? Si, te estoy escuchando-porque me llamas Daidouji?, cuanto me gustaría que pronunciaras mi nombre aunque sea sólo por un instante-me podrías llamar Tomoyo?  
  
-claro-se le ve feliz, cuanto me gustaría compartir contigo esa felicidad- pero llámame Eriol por favor-no necesitas pedirme ese favor, con mucho gusto lo haría, siempre.....  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
no sabes lo feliz que me hace el oír pronunciar mi nombre de tus labios tan dulces y delicados, de tu voz, que cada vez que me hablas, siento el llamado de un ángel, de mi ángel-Tomoyo, estás muy mojada te podrías enfermar, quieres ir a mi casa a cambiarte?-pensarás que soy un atrevido, pero lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado, aunque no fuera como yo quisiera  
  
-está bien-me alegra tu respuesta. No me atrevo a decir nada, los dos vamos caminando lentamente a mi casa, no debo preguntarte porqué lloras, mi niña, pero lo que más deseo es ayudarte a que vuelvas a mostrarme esa hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de vida, que me devuelven la mía propia  
  
-ya llegamos-es lo único que me atrevo a decirte, si hablo más , mi boca no se detendría, presumiendo la hermosura que ven mis ojos  
  
-Es muy linda, tu casa se ve muy agradable  
  
-me alegro que te guste-aunque me alegraría más si hubieras dicho "nuestra casa" –puedes entrar , te prestaré un camisón aunque creo que te va a quedar muy grande  
  
-no hay problema, ves esta pequeña maleta? Aquí traigo poca ropa, ya vengo, iré a cambiarme  
  
-está bien, pero no te demores- no te demores porque más tiempo sin verte sería una eternidad. Ya han pasado 20 minutos, aun no sales, no quiero parecer imprudente pero quiero saber que es lo que te hace llorar mi niña, al fin sales, te ves muy bien, como siempre-Tomoyo, porque te escapaste de tu casa, no quiero presionarte, pero nadie sale a dar un paseo por la calle con una maleta llena de ropa y...  
  
-Eriol-ya no aguantas más eso lo puedo ver en tus ojos, estás llorando, te me acercas rápidamente y me abrazas, "no te preocupes, ya encontrarás una solución"  
  
-que te pasa, porque lloras-no me respondes, solo te aferras más a mi, quiero abrazarte también, y lo hago, necesito sentirte cerca, así sea solo por un momento  
  
-me siento muy sola...todos se alejan de mi, no quiero quedarme sola...no quiero  
  
-tonta, por eso estás llorando-creo que fui muy duro contigo, no quería decirte eso, me hizo sentir mal, sigues llorando-quiero decir...que tu no estás sola, puedes tener la seguridad de que siempre alguien estará contigo  
  
-quien?-porque preguntas eso? Me duele pensar que creas que yo me alejaré de ti  
  
-sakura-tonto! Porque no eres capaz de decirle que la necesitas, que estarás siempre con ella, no puedo decirte que te amo en estos momentos, o si?-y no solamente ella, Shaoran y todos tus amigos siempre estarán contigo, además tus padres también te quieren  
  
-no tengo padre, murió cuando era muy pequeña y mi madre nunca está cuando la necesito-discúlpame, no quise hacerte recordar eso, no quiero verte llorando mi niña  
  
-pero ella también se debe sentir muy sola, no crees que estás siendo un poco egoísta?  
  
-una vez pensé eso, pero resulta que mi madre no estaba tan sola, me había ocultado durante 10 años que ella estaba saliendo con el mejor amigo de mi padre-lloras con más intensidad, no quiero verte llorar-al parecer ya no estará tan sola  
  
-pero tu tienes a tus amigos, que te quieren mucho y no quieren verte sufrir-no sigas llorando que se me parte el corazón, si no puedo hacer que dejes de llorar, por lo menos déjame llorar contigo, me entristece mucho verte así. Ya anocheció, Tomoyo todavía sigue en mis brazos desahogándose, contándome sus problemas, no quiero que siga así, pero es la única forma en la que te puedo tener cerca  
  
-y tu Eriol?-por fin hablas, después de largo tiempo de llorar  
  
-y yo que? -tu también me quieres?-porque me preguntas eso?, claro que te quiero, te amo, y ya es hora de que lo sepas, aunque no sea el momento indicado.  
  
-Tomoyo no llores más, no quiero seguir viendo llorar a un ángel, al que ha sido mi ángel desde que era un niño  
  
-de que hablas Eriol...  
  
-quiero decir que me duele verte sufrir por tonterías, tu no estás sola mi niña, tu me tienes a mi, nunca vas a estar sola, yo te amo Tomoyo- por fin lo dije y aunque no me correspondas, y esto nos aísle un poco, no te dejare de amar  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
por fin lo dijiste, las palabras con las que había soñado y esperado en todo este tiempo-no sabes....como había esperado por esto Eriol, te demorase-jeje me gusta como suena, lo estoy reprochando, pero por una buena razón-te habías demorado mucho en decirlo-me da un poco de pena pero me gusta como suena-"mi niño"- esta es la sonrisa más sincera que le haya dedicado a alguien  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
-eso quiere decir que....-me siento feliz, no puedo creerlo, tal vez, yo fui el mayor causante de su sufrimiento, pero ya no llorarás más, porque ahora estoy contigo  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Cada uno siente la respiración del otro, se van acercando lentamente, hasta que Eriol rodea la cintura de Tomoyo y la atrae hacia él hasta que los dos quedan unidos en un largo y tierno beso. Pasa el tiempo y ninguno de los dos ha pronunciado una sola palabra, para que? Si los besos y caricias que se daban en esos momentos tenían palabras propias, y cada vez más aumentaban. Hasta un punto, en que los dos, habían hecho la mayor muestra de amor del ser humano, Eriol no quería lastimarla, pero eso era algo que estaba destinado y que ninguno de los dos podía detener, no querían detener ..........  
  
Aun sigue lloviendo........pero no tanto como antes  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: que tal les pareció?, a mi me parece que quedo bien, aunque algo cursi, este fan fic lo escribí hoy 20 de abril de 2004, y aunque se que al principio dice que 16 de Abril, es porque ese día es especial para mí(is my birthday!!^o^), todo el fanfic lo escribí en clases, y es que hoy estaba haciendo mucha pereza para prestarle atención a clases como Ética(comencé a escribir), Castellano e Historia, además hoy fue un día muy lluvioso, y me inspiro mas en días así, bueno espero sus comentarios a tomokisa_125@hotmail.com o dejen sus reviews!  
  
Recuerden que CCS es propiedad de CLAMP, al igual que todos sus personajes. 


End file.
